


Watching Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald

by dvmbledors



Series: Grindeldore related stuff [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood Pacts, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Multi, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, watching the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvmbledors/pseuds/dvmbledors
Summary: After the events of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the Ministry finds a collection of records about the past and, surprisingly, the future. The whole Wizengamot gathers to watch them, hoping to find a way to defeat their biggest threat.Or: the characters watch Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone & Gellert Grindelwald, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Gellert Grindelwald, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Grindeldore related stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306634
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (not so) quick note: this is set BEFORE the events of CoG, but AFTER Grindelwald’s escape. They have already watched the first movie, even though I didn’t write their reaction to it. The main characters are all there, let’s just say that they were summoned when their role in the story became apparent during the first movie. Credence is not present for obvious reasons, but Leta and Queenie are, since CoG hasn’t happened yet. Grindelwald is there too (disguised, of course), and I’ll definitely write his thoughts throughout the movie.
> 
> One last thing: the prologue is written in Albus’ POV because he’s the character I’m more familiar with, but the rest of the story will contain the thoughts of every character I can think of.

Albus should have realized that something was monumentally wrong the moment he was invited to the Ministry without the usual accusations and recriminations. He should have pried, he should have asked what the commotion was about, but even if he had, nothing could have prepared him for how inevitably screwed he would be once he found out the exact reason behind his urgent summoning.

Now, it wasn’t unusual for him to be present at International Conferences and occasional reunions of the Wizengamot. His name was one of the most influential in the entire Wizarding World after all, and the majority of the higher ups usually valued his opinion on most matters.

An exception being the Grindelwald problem, of course.

Many of his decisions on the matter hadn’t been taken particularly well by the Ministry, but that was to be expected, he supposed. For one, his constant refusal to fight him certainly was not helping his position, he was sure. 

Another thing he was sure of was, however, that they had no idea of the reason behind his frequent “No’s” and “I cannot”. They probably believed him a coward, or something of the sort, which... was not ideal certainly, but it was always better than the alternative. 

The alternative being the truth, as it always happened to be with him.

_Records_ , they had called them.

Where and how in Merlin’s name they had managed to find extensive  _records_ on the current war was beyond him, but what they had shown until now had been... scarily accurate, as it was stated times and times again during the last couple of hours. No one could have known and recreated to this extent Newt’s trip to New York. No one even knew most of the things they showed, and yet, somehow, they were accurate. Every second of it, every single word.

_Magic works in mysterious ways_ , he thought dimly while he watched them prepare the second set of memories, or records, whatever they were.

He had been rather lucky during the last bout, his name only coming out once, from Gellert’s lips. Well, Percival Graves’, technically speaking.

_What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?_

He had been surprised by the question. 

Newt hadn’t said anything about it, probably deeming the comment unimportant, when in reality it had been  _crucial_.

Thankfully, no one knew about his connection with Gellert, so it was quickly dismissed by almost everyone in the room. It was a question that could serve strategic purposes on Grindelwald’s part, after all, it didn’t have to be any more personal than that, despite the peculiar choice of words.

Needless to say that Albus’ heart had dropped drastically after hearing it, he had felt like his eighteen year old self again, with butterflies in his stomach and skipped heartbeats. It wasn’t Gellert’s voice. Hell, it wasn’t even Gellert’s  _face_ ,  but it was him nonetheless.

He felt the uneasiness in his stomach get stronger as he watched the Aurors work. He didn’t know what was to come and it unnerved him to no end, but he forced himself to stay calm. He didn’t even know for sure if he would be present in this set of records, even though he feared he would. He may not be able to See the future like Gellert could, but he could very well guess what was to come.

During the last few weeks his informants had told him that Credence was on the move, headed to Paris specifically, and Albus had been planning a much needed... persuasive chat with Newt, in the hopes that he would find the obscurial and bring him to safety. This narrative seemed to focus on Newt’s actions, so there was no way that he wouldn’t make an appearance soon enough, something that the Ministry surely would not like. 

None of them could be sure that what they were going to be shown - admittedly the future - was going to be accurate. But nothing during the previous part had made them believe otherwise, so it was highly probable, and it terrified him. What if the records showed memories of him and Gellert? His frequent visits to the Mirror? What if they showed the fateful duel that haunted him, still? Maybe he would learn at last which one of them had killed his sister. But he wasn’t ready, he would never be. Ignorance was... a bliss, in this instance, since the hope that it wasn’t his curse that killed her was the only thing that kept him alive, that kept him going.

He pinched his nose and groaned softly, drawing Newt’s attention in the process. “Professor?” He called. “It’s going to be fine. We’re going to find a way to defeat him.”

Albus felt a strong pang of shame for feeling relieved in front of Newt’s misunderstanding.  _He_ certainly could do absolutely nothing to defeat him, because...

The blood pact. 

Merlin and Morgana, what if they found out about the _blood pact?_

Every prospect that crossed his mind kept getting worse and worse.

But wallowing in self pity and “what if’s” would do him no good, so he steadied himself, took a deep breath and tried to empty his mind. It’s not like worrying to no end would change anything, he would simply have to face the consequences when the time came.

“Sir, we’re done.” The voice of an unremarkable Auror cut through his thoughts, causing his breath to hitch slightly. Newt, bless his soul, sent him a worried look, but other than that, he made no other comment.

Travers nodded at the Auror, giving the signal to start. The Hall quieted at once, and Albus could see how everyone started to lean forward, eager to know what the future had in store for them. Fawley and Picquery also gave a curt nod in the Auror’s direction, and the circular center of the Court Room was soon filled with the records’ projection.

Albus slowly put his hands on his lap, took a deep breath and looked right in front of him, where the first scene was beginning to unfold.


	2. Grindelwald’s escape

**MACUSA’s building was shown from afar. It was night, and the fog and lightnings made it hard to see.**

**The scene changed and Grindelwald appeared, sitting motionless, magically fixed to a chair.**

The whole Hall shivered. Most of the occupants had never seen Grindelwald up close, with the exception of the brief glimpse they had gotten during the first set of memories.

“How long has it been?” Theseus wondered aloud. “Is this the night he escaped?”

Tina stared at the scene in front of her. “It’s possibile. His hair is definitely longer, so it could be five or six months after his imprisonment.” Many nodded in agreement, while Picquery only grimaced at the memory.

**A fly started buzzing inside the cell. Grindelwald looked at it for a moment, apparently calm, but after a few seconds he incinerated it with an impressive burst of magic.**

Many flinched at the sudden, unexpected spell. 

Dumbledore did not show any particular emotion on his face, but he was sure his eyes were twinkling. It was so...  _Gellert_ , to be so overly dramatic over something as simple as a bug. 

“He did that wandlessly  _and_ wordlessly?!” An Auror who hadn’t had the chance to see him in action almost screamed.

Leta raised her eyes. “Well, he is rumored to be one of the most powerful wizards of our age, after all.” Her eyes briefly met Dumbledore’s while she was saying that, and he held her gaze, trying to decipher her expression, but she dropped it back to the scene before he had the chance to. 

**An American employee of MACUSA, Abernathy,peered in at Grindelwald from the corridor.**

“We’ve seen him before, haven’t we?” Jacob asked to no one in particular, eyeing the man.

“Yes,” Picquery answered bitterly. “He’s one of ours. Or was.” A pause. “He is the one who helped Grindelwald escape.”

A few indignant murmurs broke through the Room, but other than that, no one made any comments on the matter.

Queenie looked at the man sadly. How long had she been working with him? She thought she knew him. He always seemed so nice. A bit odd, maybe, but nice nonetheless. To think that he’d turn his back on them like this...

**A baby Chupacabra was chained to Grindelwald’s chair.**

_Of all the places, of all the people that poor creature could be with, it just_ had _to be Grindelwald, didn’t it?_ Thought Newt sadly.

** Seraphina Picquery and Rudolph Spielman appeared, they were inside MACUSA, walking at a steady  pace towards an ominous-looking door past endless cells and guards. **

**“...you'll be glad to be rid of him, I expect.” Spielman commented, with a slightly accented voice.**

**Picquery didn’t turn in his direction as she answered. “We'd be more than happy to keep him here in custody.”**

_Yes, to torture him, I presume._ Dumbledore thought, anger bubbling in his stomach. As much as he knew that Gellert deserved whatever punishment, whatever torture they chose to inflict on him, it still broke his heart. Imagining him alone, in the dark, suffering, while the people around him found pleasure in his pain... it was  _unbearable_ just thinking about it.

**“Six months are enough,” came Spielman’s voice. “It's time for him to answer for his crimes in Europe.“**

Travers snorted. He should have been brought to them immediately. No one had ever escaped Azkaban after all, it was the right place for someone like Grindelwald. If they had done as much, right now they wouldn’t be in this helpless situation.

**As they reached the door, Abernathy turned and acknowledged them.**

**“President Picquery, Mr. Spielman, sir. Prisoner is secured and ready to travel.”**

“That’s actually Grindelwald, right?” Leta asked, remembering the way he had escaped, her eyes anchored on the man.

Picquery looked extremely tense as she nodded. It was hardly surprising, the way he had fooled them. He had managed to play the part of Percival Graves, a respected and well known colleague, for months before he was caught, so it shouldn’t have been that big of a shock that he’d done it again so effortlessly. But still, it was unnerving and extremely worrisome.

**Spielman and Picquery peered into the cell at Grindelwald.**

**“You've thrown everything at him, I see.” Spielman told her.**

**“It was necessary.” Came Picquery’s answer. “He's extremely powerful. We've had to change his guard three times—he's very... persuasive. So we removed his tongue.”**

“What did you say?” Dumbledore asked, dangerously calm.

Picquery, not feeling like he owed the man any sort of explanation, simply stated: “We did what we thought was necessary at the time.”

Dumbledore breathed deeply, cursing himself in his head. He knew he should have stayed silent, but there was no backing out now . “And how are you better than him, then? To retort to medieval torture methods at the slightest provocation.” His voice was soft, but it echoed like thunder in the quite room and struck them like lightning. Gellert was committing atrocities upon atrocities for  _The Greater Good_ with the misleading belief that the end justified the means, that was true. But what sort of hypocrites were they, if they ended up applying the same concept to their actions?

The Room was dead silent now. Everyone’s attention kept shifting between the two, while the tension grew, making the air around them feel suffocating.

“Like I stated before, he’s both very powerful and persuasive. I was trying to prevent him from harming my men, or escaping.”

“And we all know how well that worked out,” an anonymous man from the german section commented softly, getting many nods in response.

Picquery opened her mouth to answer, but ultimately decided against it. She closed it again, signaling the end of the conversation. To think that she had to justify herself for how she treated  _Grindelwald_. He was a murderer, a terrorist and Merlin knows what else, he did not deserve to be treated like a human being. But of course Dumbledore would disagree. Despite being mostly famous for his status as one of the most powerful wizards of modern times, the stories of his feats and accomplishments weren’t the only ones that had reached America. His empathy and general kindness were also part of what made him so likable to everyone he encountered. She was aware of this. But  _defending Grindelwald_ was something else entirely. No matter how kind-hearted you were, how could you feel sympathy for a monster like that? Something didn’t add up.

**As Grindelwald was being transported upstairs, suspended magically in midair, the prisoners chanted “Grindelwald! Grindelwald!” and banged against the bars.**

**The scene changed, showing MACUSA’s rooftop, where a hearse-like black carriage, drawn by eight Thestrals, was waiting. Two Aurors climbed into the driver's seat, while the rest forced Grindelwald inside.** ****

**Spielman was the first to speak. “The wizarding community worldwide owes you a great debt, Madam President.”** ****

**“Do not underestimate him.”**

“And yet, they did,” Theseus mumbled under his breath. He was furious. After what his brother had gone through to put him behind bars, after he had risked his life multiple times - they couldn’t even take the right precautions to prevent that monster from breaking free.

Sensing his discomfort, Newt searched his brother’s gaze, and when their eyes met, he smiled tightly at him. It was supposed to be reassuring - which it wasn’t - but Theseus nodded back anyway, grateful that his brother was alive and there with them.

**‘Abernathy’ approached them. “Mr. Spielman, we found his wand hidden away.” He handed over a black, rectangular box.**

**Expecting something else, Picquery called the man out. “Abernathy?”**

**“...And we found this.”**

**He held a vial of some glowing substance in the palm of his hand.**

**Spielman reached for the vial, which hanged on a chain, and after a moment of hesitation, Abernathy released it.**

Newt gently touched Dumbledore’s arm. He had gone completely still, his eyes slightly widened, even though it was obvious that he was trying to keep his expression as blank as possible. When he turned in Newt’s direction, however, he forced a warm smile on his face. “Yes, Newt?” 

Newt hesitated for a moment, probably looking for the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. “You just looked... very grim all of a sudden. Is everything alright?”

Dumbledore smiled again. There were so many things he could say to justify his behavior, but all of them would bring attention to the pendant, which was something he would like to avoid, if possible. “Of course,” he tried to reassure him, but Newt looked unconvinced.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked again.

“Yes.” He wasn’t, of course.  Right now his heart felt as though it had been crushed repeatedly with a hammer; he hadn’t seen the pact in person in almost 28 years, the Mirror of Erised being the only exception, the only weakness he allowed himself to truly  _feel_. 

“If you say so...” It wasn’t in the magizoologist’s nature to pry and risk making others uncomfortable, so he diverted his attention back at the scene, dropping the issue for the time being.

As soon as he did, Albus started to slowly scan the Room to verify if anyone showed any signs of recognition towards the cursed object. He noticed that many looked thoughtful, as though they had found the answer to a long unanswered question. Albus reassured himself that it was simply because, prior to this, no one had any knowledge of the reason behind Gellert’s decision to save that poor man. He was free, with a wand between his hands ( _the_ Wand,  Albus suspected), why would he risk it all to save one man? Certainly not for sentiment.

And here was their answer.

At the same time he was almost equally sure that they had no idea of the jewel’s nature. Yes, they had seen that it was precious to Grindelwald, but that was all there was to it. Blood Pacts were a rarity these days, they had been for centuries, therefore their ignorance on the matter was not at all surprising. Albus was secretly thankful for that.

** Inside the carriage, ‘Grindelwald’ raised his eyes to the roof as the vial was  passed to Spielman. **

**Spielman climbed into the carriage, an Auror driving, another sitting beside him.**

**The door closed. A series of padlocks emerged from the carriage doors. There was an ominous drumroll of clicks as the padlocks fastened themselves in place.**

**The first Auror yelled, and the Thestrals took off, while other Aurors** **f** **ollowed them on broomsticks.**

**A beat.**

**‘Abernathy’ stepped forward, holding an oddly shaped wand.**

Dumbledore sighed inaudibly. He had his suspicions that Gellert was in possession of the Elder Wand, of course; but suspecting it and knowing it were two entirely different things. The situation kept getting more tangled up and difficult as time passed and more information was provided. He knew that the Ministry expected him to move against Gellert, to fight him and ultimately defeat him, but how was he supposed to beat an unbeatable wand in a duel he couldn’t even fight? He truly,  truly did not know.

**‘Abernathy’ looked up at the carriage, growing ever smaller, then he Disapparated.**

** He re-appeared in the underside of the carriage, clinging to the wheel s haft. **

**"He’s going to break him free!" someone shouted.**

_He’s already free_.  Thought Leta in sick fascination.

**Spielman and Grindelwald sat inside the carriage, eyes locked, flanked by Aurors, all pointing their wands at Grindelwald. Grindelwald’s wand box laid on Spielman’s lap.**

**Spielman held up the vial, dangling from its chain. “No more silver tongue, eh?”**

**But, instead of answering, Grindelwald’s features started to change.**

**Abernathy adjusted his grip underneath the carriage. His face too started to change. His hair was turning blond and lengthening: his true identity was revealed. He raised the Elder Wand.**

_They’re screwed._ Tina thought wistfully.  _They’re all going to die._

Despite himself, Dumbledore leaned forward on his chair, eager to see what the Wand of Destiny was capable of, and he hated himself for it.

** Now fully transformed, Grindelwald Disapparated from the underside of the  carriage and Apparated next to the driver's seat, where he was spotted by two of the Aurors. Grindelwald pointed his wand at the carriage reins, turning the black ropes into living snakes that ensnared the first Auror, making him fall from the carriage, back through the night sky, past the broomstick riders. **

**Grindelwald cast another spell so that the black ropes of the reins binded the second Auror like a chrysalis, launching him forward in the air, then slingshotting him back to knock two more Aurors from the rear of the Thestral-drawn carriage. They fell away into darkness.**

**All wands reversed their direction to jab dangerously at the necks of Spielman** an **d the two remaining Aurors. Spielman could only watch as his wand melted into dust.**

They were all watching with their mouths wide open. Why would the world bless someone like Grindelwald with such power? They were way out of his league, no wonder he had managed to escape so smoothly, despite all the precautions they had put in place to prevent that exact thing from happening. Some of the Aurors in the room shifted their attention towards Dumbledore. He looked so unthreatening with his kind eyes and gentle demeanor, and yet he was said to be Grindelwald’s only equal, the only wizard who could potentially defeat him. Just how  _powerful_ was he? And if he had the power to stop him at his disposal, why hadn’t he done anything to prevent the Dark Wizard to cause so much pain and destruction?

** The carriage rocked dangerously, both doors open. As Grindelwald’s head  appeared at the window, the panicking Spielman opened the wand box on his lap. **

** The Chupacabra lept out and sank its fangs deep into Spielman’s neck. He w restled it, making the vial fall on the floor. **

**Grindelwald drove the carriage down onto the Hudson River, chased by the** **Aurors on broomsticks. The carriage wheels grazed the surface of the water.**

**The broomstick riders were starting to catch up.**

Travers was watching the scene with a slightly disgusted expression on his face.  _My Aurors would have been able to catch him_ _,_ he thought smugly.

**Grindelwald touched the river with the Elder Wand and at once the inside of the carriage began to fill with water.**

**He then lifted the carriage back up into the air.**

**Spielman attempted to grab the vial, which was floating loose in the water, but the Chupacabra blocked his path. Abernathy, with his hands still bound, managed to capture the vial in his mouth.**

Dumbledore stared attentively as the escape unfolded. He wondered how much Gellert’s acolyte knew about the vial. He didn’t think that Gellert would just reveal this part of himself to anyone he encountered, but he could not be sure, not anymore. The person he was seeing now and the boy he once knew were two entirely different people. Or so he told himself.

**Still driving the carriage, Grindelwald swirled his wand in the air toward the** **surrounding storm clouds. One by one, forks of lightning strike the broomstick rid ers, knocking each in turn from the sky.**

** Grindelwald appeared at the door and nodded to Abernathy. He threw the d oor open so the water poured out—along with the two remaining Aurors. **

Some of their American colleagues lowered their heads, mourning their loss.

**Grindelwald clambered inside and retrieved the vial from Abernathy’s mouth by the chain, casting a spell that granted Abernathy a new forked tongue.**

**“You have joined a noble cause, my friend,” Grindelwald told the traitor.**

**He ripped the little Chupacabra off Spielman, and it rubbed its bloody face affectionately against his hand.**

**Grindelwald seemed to return the affection. “I know. Okay. I know, Antonio.” He then looked at the creature with distaste. “So needy.” He commented before flinging it through the door.**

“Why did he do it?!” Indignation was written all over Newt’s face. “It was so unnecessary, doesn’t he have any semblance of human emotions?!”

Jacob looked at him, half amused, half plain sad. “After he killed - how many people? - to get free, this is what angers you?” Although his words were not kind, he was smiling fondly at his animal-loving friend.

Newt looked embarrassed for a moment. “I can see why in his twisted mind it would be... necessary, beneficial, to murder those Aurors.” He continued before anyone could argue. “I’m not saying it’s alright by any means! Just that I understand why he did it. But - killing an innocent creature simply because it was  _needy_ is just plain cruel.”  He uncharacteristically met all of their gazes while he said that, so that he could get his point across.

** Grindelwald blasted Spielman magically through the open door, then tossed a wand after  him. **

Some looked at the memory utterly confused. “Why would he give him a chance to save himself?” A French official wondered aloud.

Tina sighed. “I figure he is the type of person who enjoys playing with his food before he eats it.”

“Either that,” Leta countered. “Or he simply wanted someone to tell the world the spectacular way he escaped.”

“Yes, that sounds about right,” Jacob mumbled, having seen enough of the man to know that his ego was as big as Newt’s love for magical beasts.

** As Spielman fell, he managed to seize the wand and conjure an invisible Slowing Charm. Sinking slowly towards the sea, Spielman watched his carriage  streaking away in the direction of Europe. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that Dumbledore’s anger when he found out that they had removed Grindelwald’s tongue was not too out of character! Normally he would not loose control like that, but we’ve seen - canonically - that he can end up saying some pretty dumb shit when Grindelwald is concerned (“We were closer than brothers” [when the ministry was basically accusing him of being on his side], for instance)
> 
> Also, let me know if I should change anything in this fic! Do you want more interactions between the characters? More thoughts and less dialogue? More dialogues and less thoughts? Do you want me to write a storyline or just the reactions? I’m open to suggestions!
> 
> Ps. I’m moving to Japan in two days, I’ll be completely alone and I can’t speak japanese to save my life, so I guess I’ll be quite busy trying not to die.. but my questionable choices in life are a story for another time. Point is: writing is very time consuming, so I don’t know when I’ll be able to publish the next chapter, I apologize in advance!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
